


Patch Me Back Together

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just a broken kid left on the sidewalk."</p><p>He stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly leaning in.</p><p>"Well, everything can be fixed."<br/>--------------------------<br/>Pernico Fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's start this hell, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction, ignore if it's terrible please.

Nico groaned as his stepmother banged on his doorframe. "Nicholas di Angelo get up!" She screeched. "You have your first day of school today and YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed at him. He sat up groggily and moaned loudly. She huffed and whipped around. Heels clicking away, he shifted his gaze to the clock. 6:15. He clenched his jaw angrily and swung his legs over the bed and shuffled into his bathroom.

He's forced to go to this 5 star school called...what was it? Some Greek-related named...oh yeah. Elysium High School. It's ridiculous he is forced to go to some area and be forced to learn things. Although he doesn't want to end up working at Burger King. So he gives in reluctantly and goes every single day.

He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and slips on a black shirt and black jeans. Cliché, but he likes it. Slipping on his grey converse and grabbing his brown aviator jacket, he looks in the mirror. Suitable enough. His hair is as messy as ever but he can't help it. He lifts up a hand and looks at his. Still pale. Still Nico. He picks up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder and walks to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table waiting for him was his sister, Bianca. She goes to the same school he's going to, and she's a junior. She's 2 years older than him, and very mature (usually) but he loves her. Bianca looks up and smiles.

"My little freshman." she said with a soft smile, her hands clasped around her mug of coffee. It's a light brown, probably sweetened with creamers and condensed milk. A lone mug, his, sits a few inches away. It's plain black, just how he likes it.

He rolls his eyes playfully and picks up his and sips it. The warm bitter liquid is satisfying on his tongue. "Yeah, the stage where even the freshmen hate freshmen." Nico says. Bianca chuckles and finishes her drink and places it in the sink. "It'll be fine."

His stepmother walks in and places her hands on her hips. "Are you two done yet?" the dreadful bat asks. She hates them for no reason. The feeling is mutual.

Bianca doesn't reply, picking up a piece of bacon and nibbling it silently. Her shoulders are tense and she's looking at the counter. Nico looks at the woman and slowly lifts the cup to his lips and drinks it obnoxiously. She glares at him as their father, Hades, walks in.

"Nico!" he grunts. Nico stops but continues drinking.

"Stop irritating Persephone and hurry up. School starts at 7:30 and it's already seven." his father tells him annoyed and walks out the front door.

He sighs and places his cup in the sink also. Persephone crosses her arms, whips her head (he's surprised she hasn't gotten whiplash at all today) and clicks out the door. Bianca's shoulders slump back down.

She smiles ruefully. "Such a way to start the day, eh?" she says. Nico raises an eyebrow. She walks over to him, slings her arm over his shoulder, and grins happily now. "Let's start this hell, shall we?"

He grins back, but it doesn't reach his eyes. She forgot the fact he doesn't know anyone who'll be going to this school but her. They walk out the door together.


	2. This is going to be a long year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, what we-" he was cut off by a student opening the door panting, hair messy and eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I changed something. Bianca is no longer a sophomore, she's a junior. And this chapter is crappy so remember that while reading this.

"BYE!" Bianca called to our father, who was in the office finishing paperwork. He nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't look up from what he was doing. Bianca snorted and turned to Nico, who was busy examining the entire school with wide, curious eyes.

Most walls were a beautiful light orange color, smooth and seemingly freshly painted. Certain walls were littered with large posters or small flyers speaking about clubs and such. One of the larger ones stated about football team tryouts. Another talked about debate club.

The floors, hard to see with teens walking around chatting and catching up excitedly were an opaque white. He was surprised that no one was slipping-it seemed like a frozen over pond.

The halls were long and wide and filled with tons of students, all occupied. A girl with spiked hair, short and gelled up, pulled herself out of the crowd. She had a dyed streak of electric blue hair, a pitch black leather jacket and matching jeans, and high tops all the way to her knees. Her equally electric blue eyes were bright and happy, a matching smile evident on her face. "Hey, di Angelos! What's up?" she called, her pace quickening.

Bianca's grip on her backpack straps tightened ever so slightly and her olive cheeks lightly colored. She smiled ear to ear as the girl approached. "Nice to see you actually decided to come on the first day." Bianca commented playfully as Thalia let out a chuckle. Her gaze shifted to Nico, who was sort of trying to blend in with the shadows. They were pretty near the walls, and he was doing a good job. But not good enough.

He let a small smile on his face anyways as Thalia smirked. "Like the clothing choice, Neeks." she started laughing when he glared at her for the pet name. Ruffling his already messy hair, Bianca and Thalia engaged in conversation. Bianca's cheeks were still red, maybe even redder. Nico felt a bit uncomfortable doing nothing but standing there so he decided to look around.

"Hey Bianca, I'm going to find my locker. See you later." he told her, and she paused her conversation to smile at him. "Alright, have a great first day." She told him.  
\----  
She was wrong.

He was lost in the crowds, continuously glancing back and forth at his schedule.

"Ugh, where is it?" he mumbled frustrated. Now and then another would look at him and a few times he heard, "Is that a new student?" being muttered. He ignored them and tried his best not to draw attention.

He failed. This day isn't going his way.

While looking at his schedule, wanting to set it on fire, he bumped into a girl with choppy hair, braided sloppily with a silky white feather hanging from it. She turned around as he stood there embarrassed. He was greeted with pretty kaleidoscope eyes. Her chocolate brown hair framed her face, and her skin was darkly tanned. She wore a plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows and shorts that frayed at the ends. Worn-looking converse were on her feet. She looked at him, then raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen you around before." she said. Her voice was soft and sweet, almost melodic. Nico didn't reply to her as she stuffed her 2 large books under her armpit and held it tightly, then stuck out a hand.

"Piper McLean. Nice to meet you."

Nico didn't want to appear awkward, so he took her hand and shook it lightly. She grinned and noticed the schedule he held in his hand. "As I've said before, you seem fresh. Am I correct?" Piper asked. He nodded, his dark hair now draping over his eyes casting a shadow.

She snapped her fingers. "I knew it! Need help with finding your locker?" she asked, and he tilted his head in questioning as to ask, how'd you know?

Piper laughed, soft and easy. "This school is big, I had the same problem."

Nico looked up and allowed a small smile.

Piper raised an eyebrow and began walking. Nico followed her making sure to walk slightly to the left as to not step on her heels. "You don't talk much, do ya?"

"No." Nico murmured, eyes bouncing about looking at everything. Now even more students looked at him, surprised he was walking with Piper. The whispering was more evident.

"So you do talk!" she exclaimed with a grin. He rolled his eyes and grinned back.

"Okay, anyways, what's your locker number?"  
\----  
They (mainly Piper) talked the entire way, Piper explaining the school and describing teachers-"Everyone thinks Ms.Dodds is evil, but who knows."- to him. Occasionally Nico pitched in a question which Piper happily answered.

After being taken to locker 428, he was greeted with a few of Piper's friends. "Hey! Beauty Queen! Who's the new guy?" a short, elf-looking Latino boy called. He had dark curly hair that bounced very subtly as he walked. His chocolate eyes were as if he had too much caffeine and a smile that looked as if it were stretched across his face. He wore a white cotton shirt with an army jacket tossed over it and jeans that look like they've been through a lot. Accompanying him was a much taller guy with short blonde hair and bright electric eyes very very similar to Thalia's. He was well-built and had hands shoved in a purple letterman and an orange shirt underneath. Also wearing jeans they approached Piper and Nico, who very quietly slipped behind her.

The tall blonde bent down and placed a short but sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and walked forward to pull the Latino in a hug. He gave it back with a grin and after they pulled away, he asked yet again, "So, Beauty Queen, who's the dude?"

"....Crap. I didn't ask for his name." She slapped a hand on her face as the guy who asked burst out laughing. The other just stood there watching quietly with a smile, looking at whoever talked.

"So, er, what is your name?" Piper asked awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.

He looked at the elf boy and jock looking guy. "Nico di Angelo."

Blondie's eye widened, but before he could say anything elf boy stuck a hand out -noting that it look like it had oil on it- and grinned a white smile. "Leo Valdez, Supersized McShizzle." Nico shook his hand -he was right. oil.-.

"Di Angelo?" Blondie interrupted. Nico looked at him and nodded, a bit oddly. "Are you related to Bianca di Angelo in any way?" he asked. He nodded slowly. God, there are two things about this school he seems to have seen. One, people are not afraid to talk to others. And two, they ask too many questions. At least he knows people now.

"I'm Thalia's younger brother, Jason Grace." Jason says. Nico snaps his fingers and forgets he's supposed to not give away much. He doesn't know these people that well, why should he give his life story. "I thought you looked familiar. You and Thalia have the same freaky bright eyes." Nico replies and quickly shuts his mouth. Jason laughs while slinging an arm around Piper. They must be dating.

"We get that a lot. 'Oh, you guys are nothing alike except your eyes!'" he says the second part in a high pitched voice while Piper and Leo chuckle.

BBBBRRRRRRRING! That means classes. Crap.

Leo says bye quickly and rushes off. Jason kisses Piper on the cheek, says bye to Nico -which he doesn't return- and Piper just looks like she's debating where to leave or help Nico.

"Uhm, well, we get yelled if we're late to classes." Piper says slowly. Okay, she's leaving him here to fend for himself. Right. "It is the first day though so they cut you some slack." He nods. Thank the gods on Olympus. "Just uh look at the class numbers, you don't need to bring anything I promise, and look for them on the walls." Piper points to a poster that says 'CLASSROOMS 1-10' which start a long series of doors and sharp turns.

"Just y'know walk around and find them. I'm sorry I really have to go. My first teacher is Mrs. Lorraine and she gets all bitchy on the first day. I don't even know why she's a teacher. Anyways see you later Nico." Piper waves and Nico only waves back because she was the first he met. She rushes off.

Nico sighs to himself and starts walking, seeing other freshmen run around like him, lost. He looks at his paper and sees 'First Period: Mr. Brunner AP - Greek Mythology Classroom 19'.

Shaking his head slowly, he blindly looks for his class. After 2 minutes of turning and checking doors, he passed Classroom 18 and internally cheered. Speedwalking he saw the number 19 and quickly made his way to the door. Opening it, he was presented with every student standing and talking quietly. There was a teacher in a wheelchair, assuming it is probably Mr. Brunner, looking down at a list and calling out names. Every time no one replied after a name was called, he just did a quick mark and went on. After he called out the names he assigned them seats.

In the room there were lots of shelves filled with books and mini statues of Greek gods. He saw the Hades statue and laughed in his head. It was just a normal classroom, ignoring the long sword hung up on a wall. There were about ten tables with 3 seats total at each, making 30 chairs. 13 were filled already. He looked around and hoped he wasn't the only freshman taking this class. He was very interested in Greek Mythology in general and learned a lot about it, so this class is heaven to him.

Mr. Brunner looked up at him. "Name?" he asked. "Nico di Angelo." he replied. He looked down and wrote something quickly, then pointed to a table next to a window.

"Seat in the middle." he told him, and Nico walked over there avoiding the other kids. He is wondering why they just don't have normal desks, their own desk and separated, and the freaking fact that they're ASSIGNED. That's not how it works! He doesn't argue out loud and just sits.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Mr. Brunner yells out, and a girl with bright red hair, striking emerald eyes, and a teal jacket waves. He points to the same table Nico is at. "Seat to the left." She takes her seat and turns to look at him, her arms crossed and on the table.

"Rachel-You know my name. What's up?" she says. He ignores her. "Are you a freshman or sophomore? I can't tell who is who." Rachel asks, perfectly doing the same to Nico. He's staring out the window, trying his best to be unnoticed. Or just not talked to.

"Hello?" She pokes him. "Anyone there?"

Nico turns to glare at her. "Freshman. Don't touch me." he sneers then turns back to the window.

"Thank you. Same here." she says and he can practically hear the sass in her voice as she pokes him once more. Slowly holding himself back to not punch her in her face, he just sits there waiting for Mr. Brunner to be done.  
\---  
15 minutes have gone by before he actually talks. "He's not here, as usual." Nico hears Mr. Brunner mutter. Nico turns his attention to him now.

"Alright class! This is, obviously, your Greek Mythology class." Snide remarks said under breaths ripple throughout the class. The seat next to Nico is empty and he wonders who it is suppose to belong to. He guesses the kid that isn't here.

"This is not a place to sleep and slack off, so don't be surprised when you're sent to the principals office for 'resting'." Mr. Brunner glares at the entirety of the class and more remarks are said.

"Alright, what we-" he was cut off by a student opening the door panting, hair messy and eyes widened. He must've been running.

Nico looks at him closely as the entire class is staring at him. Oh lord Zeus he is hot.

Raven black hair cascades down his face -actually it's sticking up randomly but it's still hot-, and sea-green eyes dart around the room. He's tanned, like a surfer, and he's wearing a blue jacket over a shirt that says 'Save the Sharks'. Oddly enough, he's wearing capris that stop at his knees but he isn't asking. 

"Oh, Perseus Jackson. You're here. What a surprise," Mr. Brunner drawls. "Go sit at the only empty spot we have in this class."

"S-Sorry Mr. Brunner." Perseus mutters, running a hand through his hair and awkwardly walking over to sit next to Nico.

He does his best not to stare, but it's hard. He is very good-looking, you can't deny.

"ALRIGHT. IGNORE THE DISTRACTION." He calls out. The class is back to him.

This is going to be a long year.


	3. Apology!

I'm really sorry! I completely forgot about this and now I feel guilty for just leaving it. I promise I will finish a new chapter this week!!


End file.
